Love on Jadiulye
by coolcreate
Summary: Luxsoka drabble series, rated T because I am paranoid. Please review and enjoy!
1. News

***Sigh* This was really a sort one, but I needed to show that this is and will remain a drabble series, drabbles are about 100 words each. ENJOY!**

Ahsoka Tano knew many things about her master, like the fact he couldn't swim or that he was in love with Padmé Amidala or that… Well, you get the point.

She was looking forward to watch him fail miserably at the diplomatic mission on the island world of Jadiulye next week. She grinned as she pictured him struggling in the water, floundering around in front of Senator Amidala. She herself wasn't actually a bad swimmer, it did say on her file that she could swim 9500 metres without stopping. And boy, was she proud of it"Snips? You still with me?" said a familiar voice, snapping her out of her daydream. "Yes Master" She replied.

"Just wanted to tell you there's been a change of plans."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you'll be Senator Bonteri's bodyguard."

 **So yeah, it's been a few hours and yes, this is Luxsoka.**

 **So plz review and all. Bye!**


	2. Confessions

**This one is mostly dialogue. I did enjoy writing it though. Reminder: I've put out a W.I.T.C.H crossover with SWCW. I'M ON A ROLL ,YAAY!**

 **EnJoY this chap of "Love on Jadiulye"!**

"Really?" Ahsoka couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Yeah, he's about your age." She could see Anakin shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, her master could be so overprotective sometimes.

"But remember,no attachments"

"Got it."

"I mean it, if I find you two-"

"I GET it"

"Fine, but you know exactly what'll happen if I find you-"

"Don't be a hypocrite Master."

"What?- How do you even know about that?"

She smiled "Your wife told me." Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." As long as you don't tell anyone about me and Lux, OK?"

Anakin sighed "Alright- wait, how do you know him?"

Ahsoka frowned "Carlaac."

 **Please review and all that stuff.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Carlaac

**I'M BaCk pplz. EnJoY!**

 _ **1 hour later, The Serenity**_

"Let me get this straight, Lux Bonteri, Not only did you make contact with the illegal TERRORIST group Death Watch, you kidnapped my padawan, and as if that wasn't enough, you got an entire village of innocent men, women and children slaughtered."

Anakin's voice had a deadly calm to it.

"Master, he didn't kidnap me."

"He shocked you into unconsciousness, took you to Carlaac against your will, Yes, Snips, He did kidnap you. He also played a role in people's deaths to avenge his mother's demise."

"That's just as bad as you and the Tusken Raiders."

Anakin sighed, she was right, of course, they were like younger versions of him and Padmé.

"If I may intervene, Master Jedi, I was grieving over my mother's death and couldn't think straight."

"Fine, I'll let it go this time, but if you ever hurt my padawan in the slightest way again, you'll be wishing you were dead."

 **Whaddayousa think, if yousa liked it, hated it, or yousa wanted to light it up and watch it burn, yousa should leave a review, because coolcreate likes reviews, shesa like them very much!**

 **-Jar Jar binks**


	4. Politics

**Hello, I'm back with the fourth chapter of this story, sorry it's a little late, I've been binge-watching Star Wars: the Clone Wars. EnJoY!**

"Your Majesty, we assure you the Republic is doing its best to find escaped fugitive Delta Ryder."

"How do we know you are even trying?"

"Because she has tried to cause trouble with us to even the score, so to speak."

"And has she succeeded?" The Jadiulyn Queen drawled

"Unfortunately." Lux admitted

"You see, Young Senator, the inability to catch even a small thief shows that the Galactic Republic is weak and will crumble easily. Therefore, there is little potential for my planet in joining the Republic. Of course, it is up to Senator Solstice Araluu to make the final decision."

The young politician rose from her seat and addressed the assembly "My Queen, both the Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems pose a strong case. However, my opinion is that Jadiulye's place lies with the Republic."

And that's when Ahsoka sighed with relief.

 **Hope you EnJoYed, please review.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Kiss- Part One

_**Ahsoka's POV**_

We walked down the narrow hallway of our ship, laughing about some prank I had pulled on Anakin.

"How much trouble did you get in?" Lux asked

"Firecrackers in my bed." I replied.

He covered his mouth to avoid making too much noise by screaming with laughter.

"Seriously, if it means that much to you, I checked my bed before getting into i-"

"Someone's coming!" He whisper-yelled as he shoved me into a closet

We could hear voices coming down the hallway. It was Padmé and Senator Araluu. "Have you seen Enja?"

"No but I've been told it's beautiful."

"It is."

We just sat there, giggling, grateful that it wasn't Anakin.

 **Please Review!**


	6. Kiss- Part Two

_**Ahsoka's POV**_

When they were gone, we burst out laughing, giggling, snickering.

And then, I don't know why- don't know how, but it just happened. And I don't regret a single moment of it.

We got a little closer together, unsure of what would happen and he kissed me. Not a long passionate kiss, mind you, but a butterfly kiss. Light as could be. But it was still enough to let me know that I could kiss him back. And I did.

Suddenly, a wave of realization poured over me. We weren't just two people kissing.

I was a Jedi. He was a senator. But worst of all, I had broken the Code.

Oh, no.

The door of the supply closet we were in opened. And there stood my master. His cold, icy gaze felt like a knife.

 **Lux's POV**

Ahsoka seemed to be in some state of shock.

Her master looked livid, at most.

"Two little people seem to be in very big trouble. Wouldn't you agree, Lux Bonteri?

 **A/N I just had to do that. Besides, I think them being caught by Anakin is so funny!**

 **Delta: So Little Miss Perfect gets a happy love story *sighs* Sooo predictable.**

 **Me:You should be grateful Ahsoka isn't here.**

 **Ahsoka: *Comes downstairs* We have new neighbours! Why didn't you tell me?**

 **Delta:*Looks at Ahsoka with interest* Who?**

 **Ahsoka: I'll give you a clue *Ahem* ?Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight?**

 **Delta: No.**

 **Me:Yes, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask have moved in.**

 **Will: Tasie. Explain. Yourself.**

 **Me: What? It was anime, oh and BTW, I will not be babysitting Rini.**

 **Delta and Ahsoka: Will can do it!**

 **Me: Well, on that note, PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO FEED ME!**


	7. Aftermath

**It's been many moons since I updated. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me.**

 _ **Ahsoka's POV**_

Oh dear Force, please save us from your followers. Anakin is, well, not exactly what you would call happy. Oh lookie, there he goes again.

"How could you two be so FOOLISH? You're only 16! You're lucky it was me and not somebody else! Ahsoka, you could be expelled for this!"

"Need I remind you that you have a wife?" I replied, in an extremely aggravated tone.

"I didn't marry her at 16!"

"You're about 5 years younger than her, Master Jedi." Big mistake, Lux. Big mistake. _Kriff_.

" _Senator Bonteri_ ," Anakin hissed "You'd better stay away from her. Or else. And as for you, Ahsoka, you're grounded the moment we get back to Coruscant."

 **TBC**

 **I'm back. And I want reviews. They feed Muse-chan. And you wouldn't want her to starve, right *evil grin***

 **Muse-chan: Please help me.**

 **Me: You have thirty days, .**

 **Muse-chan: Oh God please help me! REVIEW!**


	8. Breaking Away

**A/N: Last chapter! Woo-hoo!**

The ship was full of troopers. Troopers and me, that is. I sat on a cold metal bench contemplating my choices in life. Okay, so maybe that's not normal for a sixteen-year-old, but I fight in a war, okay? Cut me some slack. I can be angsty if I like.

I know I'm a Jedi. But do I want to be? Don't I have a choice? Can't I be with Lux if I want? I'm a person with rights, dammit. But I have to fight. Yet I'm only sixteen. You know what? I'm leaving. If the Order wants to prevent me from being in love, the Order can shove a stick up its collective ass.

 _I'm coming, Lux._

 **Epilogue**

 _Dear Anakin,_

 _I suppose I can call you that now that I'm gone. I miss you and the rest of the 501st, you know? You're like a brother to me, and I hope that with time you can understand and accept my decision. Hell, of course you will. You're married. I guess that that part of the Code is a bit outdated, huh?. Say hello to Rex and all them for me. I wish you and the Senator the best of luck. Oh, and try not to be too obvious about it, okay?_

 _I know you're torn up about my decision. I know you think you're a failure as a teacher. You aren't. I remember when I came back from my first mission. You said that if nothing worked out, I should just live. And that's what I'm doing now. Just living. Day by day, not being haunted by my sorrows. The past can't hold me down, I must break free. I know I've hurt you, but just trust me on this one._

 _I miss you._

 _Your student,_

 _Ahsoka Tano_

 _PS: Mine and Lux's address is 636 Ralph Ablanedo Drive on Shilli._

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this. You all rock. Since I finished this, first reviewer gets a one-shot request.**


End file.
